leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ryze/@comment-3272816-20110616194444/@comment-90.207.143.4-20110623012041
WALL OF TEXT AHEAD :) Ryze isn't really about doing huge burst damage with just 3 spells. Saying that is like comparing a champ that has 400 damage and an attack speed of one and a champ that has half that damage but an attack speed of 2.5. The 400 damage champ is going to deal out more damage initially, but the 200 damage champ is going to overtake them quite quickly in terms of damage output. His passive allows him to throw out 6-8 spells in around 7 seconds, depending on which order you use his spells, and your cooldown reduction, whereas a lot of other casters throw out all their spells, usually doing high burst damage to a single or multiple targets, but become a lot less effective in fights while they wait on their cooldowns coming back up. It depends on the situation, but for team fights what I usually do is pop my ultimate once the team fight starts, followed immediately by Spell Flux, then Overload and then Rune Prison. Since his cooldowns are static at all levels(except ultimate), with 40% cooldown reduction and Arcane Mastery, Overload is pretty much already back up and you can throw that out again, followed by another Spell Flux a couple of seconds later, and then allowing you to repeat the combo from the start. Throwing all three spells takes about a second if you have them on smart cast, and getting to full cooldown reduction is pretty easy on him as well since Overloads passive gives him 10%, a Frozen Heart gives him 20% and the other 10% you could either get from blue buff, runes or just another cooldown reduction item. Ryze is also has pretty good survivability since Frozen Heart and Banshees Veil give him a little extra survivability in either team fights or ganks, and allowing him to deal a little bit more damage if he dies when compared to other casters that stack ability power with no survivability items. The item build I follow is pretty much Tear of the Goddess (later into a staff), Sorcerers boots, Frozen Heart and a Banshees Veil. If the game goes on longer I either buy 2 Rods of Ages or a Void staff and a Rod of Ages (depending on whether or not the enemy team is smart enough to stack magic resist). If it gets to this stage, he has over 3000 health, over 5400 mana (with the mana mastery), over 300 ability power (useless, maybe, but better than nothing), 180 armour and 80 magic resist. This gives his Overload about 620 total damage, his Rune Prison about 650 total damage and his Spell Flux about 235 total damage per bounce. In total this give you 1505 damage for throwing out just these three spells once, and then you have to remember that with his ultimate active this is dealing out 50% AoE per hit. So if he hits a realistic number of 3 targets in a team fight with his ultimate active; throwing just Overload, Rune Prison and Spell Flux totals up to 3010 damage. You could then go on to say that this doesn’t include the targets magic resist. It doesn’t really need to, since other casters are also affected by magic resistance. If I’m honest, I like his ultimate the way it is. The spell vamp and extra mana aren’t that impressive but the AoE damage is what makes him useful in team fights if it’s used properly and also great for cleaning lanes that have snowballing creeps sometimes quicker than an Anivia ultimate, depending on if you hit the wall of creeps in the right order...